The Portal
by Chrnan6710
Summary: ****THIS IS ONLY RATED (T) JUST IN CASE!**** The heroic pair(Finn and Jake) are minding their own business when they spot a girl similar to Finn. Does a relationship blossom between them? Does the returning Lich King destroy Earth? Read to find out!
1. Is She Human?

"Man, that monster battle was algebraic, we beat the heck out of that thing!" exclaimed Finn to Jake as they were walking home.

"Yeah dude, we did awesome!" said Jake as they fist bumped. The recent monster battle they just had was long, so the two were pretty tired and very excited to get home to take a nice, long nap. But suddenly, they heard a scream come from the Ice Kingdom.

"Globbit! I wanna go home, but now we gotta save someone from Ice King YET AGAIN." said Finn unenthusiastically.

"Man, I hate that doofus. On the other hand, who's scream was that?" wondered Jake, as they ran to the Ice Kingdom. He was confused why it sounded so different. When Finn and Jake got to the Ice King's castle(which was where they both thought the conflict would be, just like always), Finn noticed something strange about the girl who was being held hostage by the Ice King. She was wearing clothes pretty similar to Finn's, as well as a similar hat(though hers was a bunny hat, while Finn's was a bear hat) and backpack. Finn was about as confused as Jake as to why her attire was almost the same as Finn's.

_Is she human?_ thought Finn, as he and Jake approached the Ice King, who was strangely shouting "MARRY ME, MARRY ME!" to the girl, while the girl was shouting "NO!" over and over, with her back pinned against the wall in the back of the cage and a scared look on her face. Jake stretched his arm over to Ice King and punched him, knocking him straight onto the ground, while Finn ran up and starting punching and kicking him very violently, until he was nearly unable to move. Finn gave Jake a fist bump(cue the Adventure Time symbol) and ran over the the cage the girl has been in. Finn unlocked the cage and the girl ran forth and hugged him. Finn blushed. The girl said,

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so worried no one would come and help me out of that stupid jail, I have just fallen through a strange portal and -" the girl noticed how her clothing was similar to Finn's. She stared in confusion.


	2. Similarities

"Wait, are you human? And why are our clothes so similar?" she said to Finn.

"Yes, I am human. And I don't quite know, it is probably a coincedence. My name is Finn, what is yours?" he said. Fionna realized she was not the only human as well.

"My name is Fionna. Our names are similar too..." They were both as confused as each other.

"How did you get here?" asked Finn.

"Well, I remember Cake and I-" Fionna was cut off by Jake.

"Who's Cake?" he asked.

Fionna replied, "She is my sister and best friend." Both Finn and Jake were amazed by how similar Finn and Fionna were.

"Finn is my best friend and brother!" exclaimed Jake. The three of them were all amazed by then.

"So, how did you get here?" said Finn.

Fionna struggled to remember. "I was at home with Cake and I remember a large black portal opening up on the floor in front of us and falling in. I landed in that cage over there, and Cake was gone. Then you came and saved me from the Ice Que-" she stumbled over the wrong name- "-I mean King, after I screamed for help, and here I am."

Meanwhile, Cake was puzzled - she had just fallen into a portal, but she was still right there in her and Fionna's house, and Fionna was gone.

"Uh oh," she said to herself. She ran out the door, grew to a ginormous size, and looked around for Fionna, calling her name. Fionna did not know where her house was, after falling into that portal, so she asked Finn and Jake if she could crash at their place. Finn gladly accepted while Jake just casually said OK.

When they were walking up to the treehouse, Fionna had a sudden feeling of deja vu.

"Hey, this looks exactly like my house!" Fionna said.

"Hm, weird." said Finn. Him and Jake were, yet again, puzzled. When Fionna got inside, she did the same things as Finn did - put her backpack on the kitchen table, kicked her shoes off near the door, and just sat on the couch.

"We are so similar, it is actually becoming a bit creepy." said Finn. Fionna nodded in agreement.

10 minutes after they got home, Cake walked in and was not suprised to see Fionna.

"Fionna, you're back! I was so worried about what had hap-" Cake stood wide eyed with her mouth agape. She saw a human boy who looked exactly like Fionna, and a dog, who was stretching his arm to turn on the TV, like how Cake does. She said quietly while pointing to Finn,

"Y-y-y-ou l-look exactly like F-f-fionna..."

"Yeah, we have noticed that." said both Finn and Fionna in unison. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Well, you two boys better get out of my house!" Cake shouted fiercely.

"Your house? This is Jake and I's house!" exclaimed Finn. Cake was very confused, just like the rest of them.

"Well, I guess we have got to share the house until me and Fionna can get back to our house, if we can find it." said Cake.

When day turned to night, Fionna got onto "her" bed, and immediately fell asleep, forgetting she was at Finn and Jake's house, because it was so similar. Finn walked into his room with his eyes closed, too tired to open them, and flopped down on his bed, right next to Fionna, not realizing she was there. Fionna moved closer to Finn(while still asleep) and Finn wrapped his arm around Fionna(also still asleep). Jake walked into the room to get in his drawer, and saw Finn and Fionna, cuddling each other while sound asleep. He ran downstairs to get Cake, and brought her up. When they went up, Jake pointed at them and had a look of an unidentified emotion. She looked at them and said a breif "awww" to herself.

"Well, you should let them sleep." Cake said as she went back downstairs and onto the couch. Jake sighed, shrugged, and went into his drawer.

A/N: To anyone who could possible be reading this(Hey, Nick), that was a bit of a long chapter, in my opinion. I think I should keep it that way as best as possible.


	3. Ice Portal

In the morning, Finn shuffled around a bit and opened his eyes. He saw Fionna in his arms and nearly screamed. He slowly slid out of her embrace and climbed very quickly down the ladder in the large branch that went through the house, while strangely thinking, "She looked so pretty when sleeping..."

Jake was awake. "Dude, you saw that, right?" asked Finn to his best friend.

"Yep..." said Jake as he bit his lip.

"If Fionna woke up before me and saw me there, she would freak, and she wouldn't lik-" Finn slams his hands onto his mouth. Jake smiles a big grin.

"You like Fionna, don't you! HA HA! I KNEW IT!" Finn was very embarassed. He mentally slaps himself and thinks, "WHY DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! Man, when FP hears about this, she'll probably kill me..." Fionna climbed down the ladder.

She yawns and says, "Man, that was a good sleep. I was so comfortable the whole night! It was almost as comfortable as my own bed."

Finn smiles. "Good!" he says, looking at the floor, blushing. Fionna looks at him, and shrugs. Jake grins and chuckles.

Later, Finn and Fionna were sitting on the couch next to each other, asking each other questions, discovering their similarities.

"What is your favorite food?" askes Finn.

"Meatloaf," answers Fionna.

"Hey, that's my favorite, too!"

It continues on for about half an hour. They had discovered that they were pretty much exactly the same, just the differences depending on their gender.

-1 WEEK LATER-

Fionna and Cake had been at Finn and Jake's house for about a week when Jake told Finn and Fionna that he saw Ice King attacking the Candy Kingdom with someone else they did not know, someone that looked a lot like Ice King. Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake all bursted out the door and ran straight to the Candy Kingdom as fast as possible.

When they got closer, Fionna said, "ICE QUEEN! That donkus!" "

Ice queen? You mean Ice King" said Finn.

"No, Ice Queen. See?"

Finn and Jake look closely at one of the large figures blasting large shards of ice into the Candy Kingdom. She is skinnier than Ice King, with long white hair, and instead of a crown, she had a tiara.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE HIDING, FIONNA!" Ice King and Ice Queen said together. Ice King wanted to find Fionna to marry her, but Ice Queen wanted to kill Fionna to stop her from taking Prince Gumball for her own.

"Stop trying to find Fionna! She's mine!" shouted Ice King.

"NO! She will be found and killed by _me_!" replied Ice Queen.

They started to fight each other, blasting each other with mounds of snow. Ice King ran to his ice kingdom when he saw Ice Queen's power, and the fight continued there.

As the 4 heroes entered the kingdom, it was covered in ice and snow. All of the candy people had evacuated their homes and went into the candy castle. When F, F, J, and C got into the castle, all of the candy people were nervous and panicky. At the end of the room in two thrones, Princess Bubblegum leaned over and passionately kissed a man sitting in the throne next to her. The man blushed.

"It'll be ok, Gumball." said PB when she finished. Finn saw, and became a bit emotional, but held it in.

"Alright, it's OK, PB has a guy, but you and her just won't work out. Besides, you like Fionna." Finn silently thought to himself.

Finn and Fionna ran up to the two. Jake and Cake followed behind.

"Gumball! What are you doing here?" asked Fionna. The prince put a confused look on his face.

"Well, I was conducting a scientific expirement in my lab, when a portal opened up at my feet, and I fell in, landing back in my lab," said Gumball.

"That was exactly what happened to me, only at our house!" exclaimed Cake.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Fionna asked PG.

"Well, I know what has happened." Princess Bubblegum interjected.

"From my previous experiences with portals, I could tell the portal was an interdimensional portal, made mostly of ice, when it opened. An ice portal could only be made by..."

"ICE KING!" everyone shouted.

"I knew it! Ice King had written fan fictions about Fionna and Cake, and Ice King must of found a way to access a parallel dimension where Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball, and etcetera exist, so he could marry Fionna and make his fan fiction come true!" Finn said. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed, impressed by his knowledge.

"What? I learned some things when I was spending time with 13-year-old Peebles," Finn added. "Man, I miss those days." he said under his breath.

"Though unbeknownst to the Ice King," Prince Gumball changed the topic, "the portal opening up the parallel dimension can cause a black hole if it gets too big, and it is growing in the quantum foam around us. Once it gets big enough, it will become visible and swallow everything." he continued. "We must find where the Ice King is getting power for this portal from, and stop the power from being able to make the portal work,"

Princess Bubblegum said, "But we need help. Gather everyone you know that can help."

"We're on it, PB." exclaimed Jake. Finn and Jake rushed out of the kingdom with Fionna and Cake. The guys already knew someone that could help.


	4. Teaming Up

The 4 run to Marceline's house, which Fionna recognizes as Marshall Lee's house.

"This is our friend Marceline's house." said Finn.

"Hey, this looks familiar! The person who lives here in me and Cake's dimension is named Marshall Lee." added Fionna.

When they got a bit closer to the cave, they noticed that Marceline was floating one foot above the ground, with a vampire boy who was about her age pinned to the cave wall, being kissed aggressively by Marceline. The four stared in disgust.

"Marshall?" Fionna shouted. Both vampires, accurately demonstrating "Tier 3"(or 4, idk) looked over at Fionna.

Marshall Lee blushed. "Uh... hey, Fi..." Marshall Lee said with an embarrased look on his face.

"Ok Fionna, Marshall Lee got a girl, but it's okay, you like Finn anyway. Let it go." Fionna thought to herself.

"Uh, sorry..to...um..."interupt" you guys, but we need your help. Marceline, Marshall Lee is a copy of you from a different dimension, just a guy instead of a girl. Fionna is my female copy, Cake is Jake's female copy, and so on. The portal Ice King created to a different dimension will engulf the entire earth if we don't cut off it's power supply!" Finn explained.

"Will both me and Marshall be able to help?" asked Marceline. Finn nodded and told them they would return to tell them when it was time to fight.

The 4 then went to Billy. They realized 9 people would totally be enough to destroy the power source. They wanted Billy to help because, well, he was the greatest hero in Ooo. When they got to Billy's cave house, Billy was happy to see Finn and Jake.

"Oh, hey Finn! Hey Jake! It's been a while. Have you killed the Lich who is totally bad and evil and gotten the awesome Enchiridion back?" Billy asked, almost a little cheesily.

"There's no time for talk, the Ice King has created a portal to a different dimension that may engulf all of Ooo and the rest of the earth if we don't cut off the power source! By the way, Fionna is me from a different dimension, just female. Jake has Cake, Princess Bubblegum has Prince Gumball, and so on. Can you help?" asked Finn. Billy just sat there with a large grin. All of a sudden, he stood up and snatched Fionna straight off her feet into his hand, and something bursted out of the Billy costume.

Finn should have remembered what had happened before, with the scissors and the dimensional portal because...

It was The Lich.

A/N: Yeah, I know, bad ending to this chapter, I couldn't really think of what else to say :/. Also, you probably have noticed (if you actually follow this story)I am updating very quickly. I have written most of the story already on my computer and had just waited to post it because I would be all like "NO ONE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THISSSSSSSSS" so when I decided to actually put it up, I just uploaded one chapter at a time. Well, next chapter will be up soon. Baiiii :D


	5. Traveling

A/N Well, here is the longest chapter so far, at 1,234 words discluding this note. Enjoy!

"Haha! I got you! You have fallen into my plan yet again!" said The Lich.

"Ice King said I could have complete power over the universe if I captured Fionna for him. It feels good to be king!"

"NO! I won't let you take her!" shouted Cake, as she grew her fist to an enormous size and tried to punch The Lich. The Lich put his hand up, blocking the punch, and turned it around and threw it straight at Cake, hitting her and knocking her unconcious.

"Cake!" Jake shouted, as he ran over to Cake, shaking her arm. "Wake up! Wake up!" When he realized she wouldn't, he ran over to a nearby hole and hid her in there. The Lich flew away, with Fionna in his hand.

"FIONNA! NO! LET GO OF HER, LICH!" Finn shrieked. The Lich was already too far away.

"Come on, we gotta warn the others." said Finn, as he hopped onto Jake. Jake carefully got Cake from the small hole and put her on top of himself, forming pillows with his back. They ran to the Candy Kingdom, got the Prince and Princess, and then got Marceline and Marshall Lee. They were all worried about Fionna as they went all around Ooo, searching for her, nowhere to be found. Cake was being doctored by Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball. She had contracted a severe concussion.

"I think I may know where Fionna is! The ice castle!" said Jake. "Man why didn't we think of that before?" he added. Strangely, no one knew. When they arrived at the Ice King's castle, Fionna was yet again locked up in the Ice King's castle, in the exact same scenario as before.

"Fionna! We've come to take you back from the Lich!" shouted Finn. Fionna was relieved when she heard him, though she knew she was going to be saved. Jake easily busted through the Ice Castle and Ice Jail, threatened Ice King that he would be thrown into space if he didn't tell where the power was coming from (the Lich's layer), and saved Fionna yet again, all in 30 seconds.

"Thank you, guys! I knew you'd come!" said Fionna as she was picked up onto Jake's back. Fionna gasped.

"CAKE! Is she alright?" Fionna shouted, as she looked at her best friend with gauze wrapped around her entire head, excluding her ears.

"No. She has sustained a severe concussion, and may not be able to fight the Ice King or Lich if we encounter them again." said Prince Gumball.

"Don't worry, Cake. You'll be alright. Prince Gumball is smart, he'll know what to do, and what not to do." Fionna explained to her unconcious sister. Princess Bubblegum gave Fionna a stern look.

"Oh, and Princess Bubblegum is... um... smart... too?" Fionna added. Princess just rolled her eyes. While on the way to the Lich's layer, Finn and Fionna talked, Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum acted like GPS's for Jake, telling him how to get to the Lich's lair, and Marceline and Marshall Lee were doing their Tier 3 ritual again.

"I mean, seriouslyguys, stop!" said Finn.

"You two will make me vomit again!" Fionna giggled, and Cake woke up.

"...where am I...? And why does my head hurt?" Cake then looks sideways.

"And why is Marshall Lee making out with that vampire girl again?" Cake asked with a woozy voice.

"Cake, you're awake!" exclaimed Fionna. She crawled over to Cake.

"Well, to answer your questions, you got hit with your own fist after The Lich threw it at you, you got a concussion from that, and that-" Fionna points to the vampires, still in progress- "I don't really know..."

Cake replies, "Ok, that kinda answers my question, but where are we going?"

"We are going to the Lich's layer. He is the one who is helping the portal grow. We gotta beat him up again." said Fionna.

"Ohh, that'll be a piece of pie. Still got that sweater Prince Gumball gave to you?" Cake asked. Fionna pulls the sweater out of her backpack.

"Hey, I have one like that as well." Finn interjects. He pulls his sweater out of his backpack.

"Hey guys, I think we should go settle in that cave over there, it's getting dark, I'm really tired from carrying you all, and we have no light. We can destroy that stupid Lich tomorrow." Jake said. Everyone agreed.

Jake walked to the cave, shrunk, and everyone jumped off of him. Finn and Jake went to go find wood for fire, and Prince and Princess started the fire once Finn and Jake brought it back, high-fiving each other when they finished. Fionna, Cake, Marceline, and Marshall Lee all just rested. Finn and Fionna slept on their backpacks, Jake and Cake formed pillows with their fur, Prince and Princess didn't need pillows(their hair was made of gum after all) and Marshall Lee and Marceline cuddled, not really needing a pillow either. I

n the middle of the night, Finn woke up. He was really thristy, so he got up and walked over to the pond next to the cave. The pond looked beautiful, lined with pine trees, the moon's reflection glistening on the water, the stars looking very pretty. Finn got a cup and some iodine out of his backpack and took a few sips from the pond. He was looking up at the stars when something sat down next to him. He got scared at first, standing up and retracting his sword until the weird shadow spoke, "Wait! It's just me, Fionna." Finn sighed with relief.

"Oh, hi. Did I wake you up?" asked Finn.

"No, I can't sleep." replied Fionna. There was a long pause as they stared at the sky and the pond. Finn noticed that Fionna looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Finn, can I tell you something?" asked Fionna.

"Sure, anything." replied Finn.

"I think our friendship is a really good friendship. We are almost exactly the same so this works out. But I wanted to say is... even though it's been only a week, I really like you. I wanna take this friendship to another level. Are you okay with that?" Fionna asked. Finn was excited now.

"Fionna, I agree that it doesn't matter that it's only been a week, and I do like y-"

Fionna kissed him. Not a smooch on the cheek or anything like that, but a legit kiss, on the lips, lasting what seemed to be forever and everything. When it happened, a chill ran down Finn's spine, rushing through his arms and legs, and it made him feel amazing. His relationships with Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum are forgotten, and Fionna forgets about Marshall Lee. This was how it should have been. Finn put his hands on Fionna's shoulders as it continued. The kiss ended, and if Finn were to explain it, he would find it impossible to express all the happiness that had bundled together into that one action, how much he never wanted it to end. Finn and Fionna smiled, stood up, and held hands as they walked back to the cave.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Fionna said.

"Me neither." Finn replied.


	6. The First Big Fight

The group had been traveling for 2 days when they finally got to Iceberg Lake, the lake you need to cross to get to the Lich's lair.

"We're here!" said the pink prince and princess. Everyone else sighed out of being bored from all the traveling. There was literally nothing to do sitting on the back of a dog.

Jake transforms from a flat platform with 6 inch walls into a large dingy, and as usual, they cross. The old subway entrance which is the Lich's layer is finally in sight.

"Alright guys, I have a plan," said PB, "Finn and Fionna, you go beh-"

"Can't we just fight the stupid thing?" interjected Finn. "I mean, we have beat him before, how hard could it be?" There was a short moment of silence.

"Fine, then. Just start punching him and kicking him or whatever." said PB, but this time, she said it a bit sarcastically. The group slowly enters, and to no suprise, they see the Lich and his well, but for some reason, an icy-looking contraption is sucking the strange green fluid from inside the well and pushing it into a portal. Though they didn't expect the first place they were going to be the right one, they were all pretty suprised that they had found the powering source for the inter-dimensional portal.

"Alright," whispered Prince Gumball, "That is the source. We just have to try and stop the strange icy thing in the well from sucking all of the Lich's power into the portal. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nods and quietly says yes.

"OK, on the count of three, we attack. One-"

"THREE!" Fionna shouts as she starts running furiosly at the Lich with her retractable crystal sword out and ready to slash. The Lich turns around after hearing Fionna shout, and he shoots a large plume of green flames at her, which she dodges by rolling.

_Man, she is good, thought_ Finn as he also ran toward the Lich. By that time, pretty much everyone was running towards him, well, except Marceline and Marshall Lee, they were flying to the "icy contraption". When Fionna got right in front of the Lich, she took a big swing at his ribs. The Lich's robe was then cut, but nothing major.

Suddenly, Finn, who was running up to the Lich from behind, jumps on his back and starts punching his skull furiously. The Lich effortlessly flicks Finn right of his shoulder, hitting the ground just inches away from the well. _That was_ _close, _though both Finn and Fionna.

Meanwhile, Marcy and Marshall were using hammers to try and break the strange icy contraption, Jake and Cake were punching it with large fists, and PB and PG were keeping watch just in case someone like the Ice King were to come along and fight them at the well, or maybe even some sort of guards the Lich hired to fight them.

"You are all such fools!" the Lich exclaims, "Though you defeated me before, I have improvedmy strength and powers!" Finn climbs back on to the Lich(still fighting Fionna).

"I bet you haven't even practi-"

"SILENCE!" says the Lich, interrupting Finn and picking him up and throwing him down hard on the ground. Finn lets out a small groan after that painful blow. He doesn't move afterward.

"FINN!" shouts Jake as he takes one last punch at the power sucker thingy and runs over to him.

"Buddy, are you ok?" No answer. "Please! Just wake up! We need you to fight him! He could beat us and destroy everything!" He still doesn't answer.

Jake carries Finn over to PB and PG and tell them what happened. He then goes to fight the Lich in Finn's place.

"Check his pulse, Gumball," said PB, "I'll check for broken bones." Luckily, Finn's heart is still beating, and his only injury is a broken rib.

"Is his heart beating?" asks PB very nervously.

"Yes, he is just knocked out. Any broken bones?" PG replies.

"Just a rib. When he wakes up, he'll be fine."

"Looks like I have incapacitated your best fighter. It looks like I might win after all!" said the Lich evily.

"Yeah, right. We can still beat you HARD!" exclaims Jake, as he punches the Lich in the head very hard, making the Lich fall down. This angered him quite a lot. He throws a huge plume of his trademark green flames at Jake's face to try to replicate what had happened in their previous battle, but Jake knows to dodge those.

Meanwhile(again), a fighting Fionna is becoming increasingly worried about her new found love. She didn't know if Finn would make it. She just had to wait and see if he would wake up.


	7. Recovery

The heroes had been fighting(or breaking the power gainer) for about 10 minutes, and the ice power thingy was almost broken.

"Almost...there..." groaned Marceline as she and Marshall Lee took their last swings.

The freezing cold contraption broke, and dropped into the Lich's well. At that moment, the Lich, who currently had Finn(yes, he woke up and was ok enough to fight) in a headlock with Fionna, Jake, and Cake trying to release Finn from it, let out a large scream, dropping Finn and slightly, to their surprise, shrinking.

"Jake, it looks like the Lich shrunk, doesn't it?" Finn asked his fighting partner.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Weird..." said Jake, all while the Lich still screamed in agony.

A few seconds after, the Lich dropped to the ground and turned completely to dust. The eight all cheered in accomplishment. As everyone was high-fiving and such, the unexpected happened. The pile of dust which was the Lich rose up and took shape again, but this time, he was bigger, he looked stronger, and way more scarier.

"Uh… princess… what do we do now?" Finn asked nervously as the figure rose up higher than before.

"RUN!"

They all ran quickly out of the old subway station and got on top of Jake, you transformed yet again to the flat platform traveling thing. Instead of becoming a dingy, Jake just walked right through Iceberg Lake. At that moment, the Lich bursted out of the subway station, and right afterwards, the station exploded with a bright green light, with ghosts blasting out in all directions, booing very eerily(Can't visualize it? Go watch Mortal Folly).

"Faster!" everyone was constantly shouting to Jake as they looked back at the ever familiar and terrifying scene. When the shockwave hit them, it was so strong, everyone nearly fell off Jake, Jake himself almost falling right into Iceberg Lake. Everyone was now terrified of what might happen next. Though unbeknownst to them, the large amount of the Lich's power that was in the "quantum foam" Prince Gumball explained was around them was slowly tearing the Lands of Ooo and Aaa completely apart.

It was night time then, so the group of 8 decided to take refuge in the same cave where they spent the night while traveling, the spot close to the place where what happened between Finn and Fionna had happened.

"Alright, Gumball, what just happened back there?" asked Fionna, about as confused as the others.

"Well, what it looked like, when the icy contraption sucking the Lich's power from his well fell into his warm well, it killed him, so when he regenerated, he became bigger so no one could stop him…? I don't quite know." he explained.

"So what now?" Marshall Lee asked, surprisingly starting to become a bit bored.

"I think the first thing to do is defeat the Lich so he doesn't come back for GOOD," said Finn, "He is really powerful, and we can't have him mess us up again."

"But he is way harder to beat now," added Cake, "How are we gonna do that?"

Princess Bubblegum stood up. "I know. We'll head back to the Candy Kingdom in the morning, but for now, let's sleep, it's late."

Everyone agreed, and went to their spots they were in last time they were there, as they were the most comfortable. They all fell asleep pretty quickly, tired from the fight with the Lich, except Finn. He couldn't stop thinking about what may happen now that the Lich is more powerful than before.

Will they win the battle and save Ooo and Aaa?

Will the multiverse be destroyed by the Lich and Ice King?

Will they all die?

Would _Fionna_ die?

Would he be the only one to survive?

So many different outcomes, so much stress. He didn't get much sleep that night.

In the morning, they all headed out of the cave, anxious to hear what PB had in store for them. When they finally reached the Candy Kingdom, she told them what they would do.

"You all know how me and Prince Gumball have Gumball Guards and Guardians?" she said. Everyone nodded. "Well, my plan is to get the guards and guardians from the Land of Aaa to the Land of Ooo to fight the Lich with us. We would pretty much have an army!"

"But how will we open up the portal from Ooo to Aaa?" asked Marshall.

"Well, maybe one of us can try to find a portal somewhere. There's bound to be one, right?" exclaimed PB.

"I'll go!" excitedly shouted Finn, "I am craving more action!"

"And I'll go with him." Jake added.

"I'll go with you guys if Cake goes," says Fionna, turning to Cake, "Do you wanna?"

Cake hesitates. "Um.. it sounds a bit dangerous, as the Lich could be there, but I guess we-"

"YAY!" shouts Fionna as she runs over and hugs Finn. He hesitated, but hugged back.


	8. The Land of Aaa

A/N: Finally updating after a week of forgetting to do this has happened! Enjoy the chapter.

Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake decide the first place to look for a portal is probably the Ice Castle. It seemed obvious as the Ice King was helping out the Lich, he must have at least one, considering that the Lich was helping Ice King.

When the group got there, they quietly snuck in and saw that Ice King was angrily playing a computer game.

"NO! Slash the enemy, not your helping fairy! Stupid RPG!" he shouted as his HP slowly went down.

Out of nowhere, Cake runs up to Ice King, pushes him down to the ground and stands on his arms and legs.

"WHERE IS THE PORTAL!?" she fiercely shouts at the Ice King, the Ice King having a very frightened and nervous look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Ice King says, trying to get out of the position Cake had him in.

"THE PORTAL YOU USED TO GET US HERE!"

"It's in the basement! It's in the basement! Just please don't hurt me!"

Cake carries Ice King over to the cage he uses to lock up princesses, and throws him in, locking the gate behind him.

"Why are you locking me in here?"

"So you don't mess us up!" Cake exclaims as she walks down the stairs with Finn, Jake, and Fionna following behind her. When they spot the portal, everyone stops.

"So, who's jumping in?" says Fionna, trying to avoid jumping in herself, as it might be dangerous.

"...uh..I guess I will." says Finn as he steps forward, standing right in front of the portal. He is about to jump in when Fionna runs up behind him.

"WAIT!" she says, startling Finn."What if it's dangerous?"

"I think I will be fine. I've done way worse stuff than this."

"..ok. I trust you. Good luck!" Fionna hugs Finn for a couple seconds before he steps into the portal, ready to face whatever may come at him.

"Y'know, I think there may be something going on between them, Finn and Fionna." Jake whispers to Cake, while Fionna sits with her knees to her chest, waiting for Finn to emerge from the portal.

"You haven't noticed already?" she replies.

A strong but eerily silent wind is blowing at Finn's face as he flies through the deep, dark void of the space between the different universes. He looks around, and there are literally thousands of different universes he could possibly choose. This was going to be way harder than expected, he thought.

Then, Booko, the guider through the multiverse appears suddenly in front of Finn, after Finn stops moving.

"Welcome to the multiverse! I'm Booko! Where would you like to go, Finn the Human?" says Booko, quite quickly.

"I am going to the universe where all the genders in the Land of Ooo are reversed, the Land of Aaa. Do you know where that is?"

"Ah, the Land of Aaa, of course, it's one of my favorite universes. I will send you there immediately. The next thing you know Finn is flying very quickly through the dark void, letting out one of his trademark screams. At the end of this terrifying flight, he lands hard in the Ice Queen's castle. He listens closely to see if anyone can be heard. Nothing.

Finn walks up the stairs to the currently empty castle, except for some female penguins. Finn walks out and slides down the castle/mountain side. While in the way down, he could see the Candy Kingdom, but something was different. Was it on... fire? As soon he gets to the bottom of the mountain, he runs toward the Candy Kingdom as fast as possible. As soon as he is within fifty yards of it, he starts to hear the blaze of flames, and surprisingly, a lot of screaming. He looks in amazement at what is happening in the poor kingdom.

Candy people are running everywhere in all directions, as well as a lot of banana guards, and a lot of the houses were on fire. He tries to stop someone running right past him to ask about what is going on. He finally stops them, and asks.

"What exactly is going in here!?" he nicely but somewhat angrily asks the candy person.

"Without a leader, the kingdom will fall apart!" it says, immediately running away very fast.

I gotta find the Gumball Guardians, he thinks to himself as he walks through the complete anarchy.

He sees one sitting on the kingdom walls, surprised that they are not getting any involved with the current situation happening around them. He climbs up onto the wall and lightly stomps his' foot.

"Hey, Guardian!" Finn shouts as it looks down.

"Oh, hello, Fionna. Is there some sort of problem?" Finn could tell why it thought he was Fionna.

"Um... Do you see what is happening behind you? Like, right now?" The Gumball Guardian turns around.

"Egad!" she says as she instantly gets up and runs over to the other Guardian. They start walking all around the kingdom, blowing gas from their heads which Finn knew was sleeping gas, as he remembered from Princess Bubblegum's little demonstration. In 30 seconds flat, everyone was laying on the ground all throughout the kingdom, unconscious. Finn walked up to the same Gumball Guardian who he told that the kingdom had gone mad.

"Um, could you please help me out with something? He shouted up at the large gumball machine with legs.

"Sure, I am what I am."

"Ok then, well I am Finn the human, an-" He was cut off by the Guardian.

"Did you say human? Fionna is the only human around here, and for some reason, I haven't seen her for days." She makes a stern face and puts hers feet away from Finn's."Do YOU have something to do with this?"

"No no no, nothing, I am from a different dimension where everyone's gender is flipped, that's where she is. She is completely fine." replied Finn. "

"Phew, ok then. What do you need help with, Finn the human?"

"Well, there is this very evil superpower called the Lich, and he is trying to destroy the world. Me and my friends are trying to defeat him completely, but whenever we kill him, he comes back bigger, more powerful, and stronger. We need to put an end to him, and fast." explained Finn.

The two guardians have a little conversation. One steps forward to Finn. "Alright, we can help. So what do we have to do first?"


End file.
